


Are You Stoned?

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm





	Are You Stoned?

I was walking toward the kitchen when I hear giggles coming from the library. I stopped and listened for a moment, they didn’t sound girly, who the hell was it? I walked into the library to see Sam doubled over giggling.

“Sam? What’s so funny?”

He straightened up and looked at me smiling. “{Y/N}!!!! Where have you been!”

I tilted my head confused. “In my room doing research, the thing your suppose to be doing. But, instead your giggling.”

He stood up and walked over to me. “I was doing research. But, then I had the brightest idea… I forgot what it was.”

I rolled my eyes. “What is that smell?” I asked staring at him, his eyes were red where it should’ve been white. “Sammy?”

He looked at me with wide eyes. “Yeeeeaah.”

I cleared my throat trying not to smile or laugh. “Are you high?”

He shook his head. “Try again.”

My eyes widened. “Are you stoned?!” He erupted into a fit of giggles and fell on the floor. “Oh great. A stoned moose. What am I gonna do?”

His giggles slowed down and he took a deep breath. “Love me!” He threw his hands up in the air and had a huge smile on his face.

I laughed and sat next to him playing with his hair. “I guess so. But, I think we should get you something to eat before Dean comes home. He might kill me for letting his little brother get stoned.” I said laughing as Sam made funny faces and giggled at himself.

“Did you say food?” He looked at me all seriously,

I nodded my head.

“Ahh! Food sounds amazing!!” He went to stand up and stumbled. “Where my legs at?”

I chuckled. “You’re using them Sammy.” I stood up and helped him on to the couch.

“Thank you {Y/N}! I might’ve fallen again.”

I laughed. “You’re welcome Sammy. Now stay here while I go get you some water and food.”

He clapped his hands like the giant five year old he is. I sighed and made my way to the kitchen once again. 

  
I walked back into the library with a glass of water. I heard snoring and instantly knew he was asleep.

“Well, I’m glad I didn’t bring food.” I said to myself as I placed the water on the table. I placed a blanket on him and smoothed his hair out. “Sleep well Sammy, you stoned moose.” I sat down in the chair across from him to figure out what to tell Dean when he came home about why the library stank. I sighed and closed my eyes letting the sound of Sam’s giggles fill my ears.


End file.
